


the boy who never was, what could have been

by bloodynargles



Series: Mental Hospital AU. [2]
Category: The Amazing Spiderman (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Oh oh oh, Ok bye, callie actually posted something, holy shit lets have a fucking party, sorry i've been reading pinto fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they believe that he could have been something. Gwen does, and she believes that if he had lived. He would have made his life a good one. One everyone would remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy who never was, what could have been

It all happened in slow motion. The nurses, Gwen screaming, Arie pushing her out of the room. Apologies, words of condolence. They all rushed in and out, yelling, yelling for help, but no one came. No one came to save the teenage boy with a spider bite on his neck. They called it, 2:05am on a rainy Thursday morning.

Gwen sits at her desk now, years on, her fingers ghosting over the keys of her laptop. The boy who never was, what could have been? They all saw what happened to the rest of the so called 'mental' patients, was that what he was destined for? A life of uncertainty, of fear of the next super-human, extraterrestrial or who knows what monster that would come their way, heading to destroy earth and all its inhabitants. Would he have come to save the day? Just like Captain, and Thor and Iron Man. Would he have been there had he been _here_? Why couldn't he have just woken up? Woken up from that blasted dream land and become _someone_ , hell, he could have been a builder, worked in _Wal-Mart_ and lived an average american life. He didn't even have to fulfill his life's 'destiny' he didn't have to become one of them, he could have been anything, _anything_ in the entire world. Instead he had to let go, letting the blinding light engulf him. Take him away and leave them to fend for themselves. His relatives, the people who loved him. Left to wallow alone in their own sadness, alone because each one is so isolated in their own sadness that they forget about the world that keeps on revolving without them.

She guesses its not much use wondering why, asking herself _what if_. Not much use knowing if anyone else cares enough to remember the boy that could shoot spider webs from his wrists. Wondering if they have a photo of him hanging on their wall, if they light a candle for him every time they're in a church. If they still believe that he could have been something. She does, Gwen _does_ , and she believes that if he had lived. He would have made his life a good one. One _everyone_ would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually posted a sequel!!!....kinda. i feel like i only touched lightly on the gwen/peter situation in the first one, so i thought i would elaborate. please comment and kudos! i'd love to hear feedback. :)


End file.
